New York City Subway rules and prohibition (RollOverTheFloor)
1. No transit employees are allowed to remove a train from service at neither a terminal nor anywhere in between both ends of a line except when the train has a mechanical problem and at the same time, can no longer function properly. Only then should a transit employee be allowed to remove said train from service and send it to a nearby storage area for the time being or to a nearby shop facility for immediate repair. Removing a train from service at a terminal and sending it to a nearby storage area for literally no reason, while, at the same time, having passengers wait more than at most 15-20+ minutes for the next train, can result in a serious discipline. Depending on the schedule, as well as the lateness of the train and the actual order that the train arrives in, there may be a chance where you can indeed remove a train from service and send it to be stored elsewhere, as long as the next train isn't more than at most 5-10 minutes away. Train crews and passengers have no say on what type of car equipment they get. 2. No train crew, while working on a line, is allowed to go pass a red signal except when told by the dispatcher and/or tower operator to do so. Violating this important rule can result in a serious immediate suspension without any questions. If a signal malfunctions, which in turn, delays service on a line, you must always alert the dispatcher and/or tower operator and wait for further instructions. 3. No dispatchers and/or tower operators are allowed to hold a train at any station for literary no reason, except when the train is ahead of schedule, the next train behind is more than at most 20 minutes away, if there's another train directly ahead in the tunnel, sick passenger, somebody that's under the train, somebody that's surfing on the train and/or federal activity. As long as trains are running on time or close to being on time and everything else is going fine, there's no reason to hold a train at any station. 4. If a train derails, the crew must always alert the dispatcher and/or tower operator right away before helping and calming down the passengers. Afterwards, wait for help from the Fire Department and follow their instructions. 5. Train crews and dispatchers are strictly advised to follow the current assignment of cars to a line and shop facility; any other different car type used will result in a discipline. The remaining 48 R42 cars are assigned to the East New York shop facility in Brooklyn and restricted to rush hour-only use on the J''' / '''Z; after just two to four round trips each, they are removed from service and sent back to East New York's yard for storage or shop for maintenance. The six trainsets of R46 cars are assigned to the Jamaica shop facility in Queens and also restricted to rush hour-only use on the F'''. After just one round trip each (three of these trains on the southbound direction and the other three trains on the northbound direction), they are removed from service and sent back to be laid up on either the Hillside Avenue middle tracks east of 179th Street, the Jamaica yard, or the Coney Island yard. They are then needed at Jamaica's shop for maintenance at night and/or weekends. The remaining 240 R32 cars make up 50% of the '''A train's fleet and are assigned to the 207th Street shop facility in Manhattan. Only 50 of the 240 R32 cars are restricted to rush hour-only use on each of the scheduled Rockaway Park trips; in the morning, these trains on the northbound direction are removed from service at Dyckman Street. They are then sent to the aforementioned shop for maintenance or to be stored at the yard till the evening rush. Once they get to the Rockaway Park terminal station, they are removed from service and sent back to the yard of the same name (to which these trains had came out of from earlier in the morning) and stored there till the morning rush. The rest of the R32s are restricted for use on all the full-time Far Rockaway scheduled trips. Note that none all of these other R32s operate full-time, however, depending on the A''' train's timetable and headway. There's a long note from the head of the Transit Authority about the times on which type of trains on the line get removed from service, sent to a nearby yard or shop, and replaced with other types of trains that are also currently running on the line. The R32s are fully restricted from operation whenever a general order requires for the '''A route to be partially suspended.